Megaman Fusions
by Freckleman
Summary: Dr. Hikari devolps a new program that allows two navis to fuse together! But when this program falls into the wrong hands chaos ensues, as navis are forced to fuse together. And the ultimate navi is about to be created! Please read and review! Chp. 5!
1. Fusion Program

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or any of the companies affiliated with it.

Note: This takes place after the Beast series of Megaman.

* * *

Episode One

Fusion Program

Lan climbed the steps to Science Labs. In his hand Lan held his PET, Lan's net navi Megaman watched his owner from the screen of his PET.

"I wonder what your dad has planned for us," Megaman asked.

"Yeah his email was so mysterious, but dad always uses us as genie pigs for new programs."

Megaman nodded and Lan picked up the blue PET. He played around with it and accessed his fathers email. Lan's father Dr. Hikari was a kind looking man with a smooth face. He had parted brown hair that went down past his glasses, the glasses which hid Dr. Hikari's brown eyes.

"Hello Lan," Dr. Hikari was saying. "Would it be too much trouble if you could stop by Science Labs around three today? There's something I want to try out on Megaman, if that's ok with you, come to room two-zero-two. Well see you then Lan, oh and can you find out what time dinner is? Bye Lan, bye Megaman."

The screen went blank and Lan saved the message.

Megaman reappeared on the screen. Megaman had a kind human face with large green eyes. He was wearing a blue helmet and he had blue armor on. He was carrying a blue sword and a blue blaster which was in place of one of Megaman's hands.

Megaman had been given to Lan by Lan's father. Lan and Megaman had become the best of friends over the years and Megaman had saved Lan's skin more times then he could count, and vice versa.

The two friends smiled at each other confidently as Lan entered the lobby of Science Lab.

Lan was in a large lobby, surrounded by scientists bustling about in white cloaks. The lobby was basically all white, walls, ceilings, floors, everything was white. Lan made his way to the receptionist's desk.

The receptionist was a pleasant looking woman named Martha. She had pink bushy hair that went a little below her shoulders. She was wearing glasses which covered her crystal blue eyes.

"Hello there Lan, it's nice to see you again." Lan nodded and smiled at Martha. Martha knew Lan well by now, she had been the receptionist at Science Labs for many years and she always looked out for Lan.

"Hello Martha," Lan replied.

Martha nodded to Megaman and he nodded back. "My father sent me an email-."

Martha nodded, cutting off Lan. "Your father said you'd be stopping." Martha glanced at the clock on her desk, it read: 3:15.

"A little late but he's expecting you in two-zero-two. I'm sure you know how to get there."

Lan nodded, two-zero-two was his father's usual work station.

Lan got into an elevator filled to the brim with scientists. Lan was squished between the doors and a large man with a brown beard. Lan was relieved when the doors opened and Lan was able to make it out of there.

Lan ran to the first room on his right. On the glass doors he could see his reflection. Lan was average height, he had brown hair and he was wearing a blue bandana like a headband. Lan had dark gray eyes and he was wearing a white shirt with an orange vest over it and jeans.

The doors slid open and Lan walked in. Two-zero-two was a large white lab. Two of the walls were covered in computers and monitors. The other two walls were windows that overlooked the city.

Dr. Hikari was standing in the center surrounded by seven angry looking scientists.

Dr. Hikari looked relieved when Lan came in, "I told you he would come."

Lan blushed, embarrassed, and he made his way towards his dad.

"Hey sport where were you?"

Lan quickly thought up an excuse, "Well as I was leaving the house mom asked me to go out…"

One of the scientists stepped forward and interrupted.

"I'm tired of waiting, may we start the test." The scientist was a tall man with brown hair and a sharp brown goatee.

"We can hear his excuse later, let us begin." Dr. Hikari nodded and he led the group to one of the computers on the north wall.

"Lan I need you to swear…really swear…that you will not tell anyone about this new program until it is released in a few more weeks, at least."

Lan nodded, the anticipation was building inside of him, "I swear."

The same scientist from before stepped forward, "This is not enough. We need this in writing."

Dr. Hikari turned to the man, "Dr. Belo please, you can trust my own son. This is enough." Belo stepped back unsatisfied, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Now Lan, we have been working on this program for over a year. It is called 'Fusion Program'." Lan was hooked, begging for more.

"Fusion program," as Dr. Hikari continued a holographic projection of Megaman appeared on Lan's shoulder.

"Fusion Program can be installed into all modern PET's. This new program allows navis to fuse together and act as one navi."

Lan's jaw dropped open, and he thought it was cool when Cross Fusion was invented.

"Two navis with Fusion Program must jack into the same area. Then they must use this chip."

From Dr. Hikari's pocket he withdrew a small blue chip. It depicted a blue navi and a red navi fusing together.

"Once the chip is activated in both PET's the two navis will fuse. But only one PET can control it. When the chip is activated you will be forced to select which PET will control it. If you can't decide in fifteen seconds the fusion will deactivate."

"Once you have selected the PET, chips that work on one of the fused navi will work on the fusion. So in Megaman's case if he fused with say Roll. The navi it created could use Roll's chips and Megaman's chips.

Lan beamed and Megaman let out a loud whoop.

Dr. Hikari smiled, "But unfortunately this program can only work for fifteen minutes. After fifteen minutes there is a danger that the navis will be unable to defuse. So after fifteen minutes the fusion will automatically deactivate. And the Fusion Program can't be used while in Cross Fusion, we can't fuse human minds. This program is different from Extension Chips, as you will have both navis full power at your disposal."

Lan nodded, "This is awesome dad. I can't wait to try it out right Megaman?"

Megaman nodded happily.

"That's what I thought," Lan's father responded.

"I'm going to have Megaman fuse with Dr. Belo's navi Malletman, if that's ok with you."

Lan nodded. "Good, and I'm going to have you verses Dr. Edward's and Dr. Jikobis' fused navi."

"Ok dad we're game, let's jack in."

Dr. Hikari nodded, "Not so fast Lan. First we need to install Fusion Program into your PET; it should only take an hour if we're lucky."

Lan rolled his eyes and handed it over.

One Hour and Ten Minutes Later…

"How's it going Megaman?" Megaman woke up from his installation. Lan noticed a little fusion symbol could now be seen in the corner of his PET screen.

Megaman yawned, "Same old, same old. But I'm pumped about this new fusion."

Lan laughed, "Me too buddy, me too."

Lan walked over to the small battle area in the center of the room. Lan stood next to Dr. Belo and their opponents stood on the opposite side of the table.

Dr. Hikari stood to the side and was typing something into a keyboard connected to the table.

"Ok you're all set, Lan, Belo, Edwards, Jikobis, jack in!"

Lan smiled, "Let's do this Megaman."

Megaman was the first to jack in. Moments later Malletman materialized.

Malletman was a gigantic wooden mallet with sharp fierce eyes and thin lips. He had stout legs and his fists were replaced with huge metal mallets.

Then Dr. Edward's navi jacked in, "Rocketman get ready to fight." Rocketman was, quite simply, a rocket. He had small arms and legs and he had a red tip at the top.

Then Dr. Jikobis' navi jacked in, Mountainman. Mountainman was shaped like a miniature mountain. He was covered in rocks and he had large green eyes.

"Now," Dr. Hikari announced. "Shall we activate the fusion chips?"

They all nodded and activated their chips in union. Megaman and Malletman slowly glided into each other. The touched hands and a purple light consumed the two navis.

Lan's PET screen went blank and a blue box popped up. The box read; Which PET will you use? Then there were two smaller boxes that read; Belo, and the other one read Lan.

Dr. Belo spoke up, "I think I should be in control."

Dr. Hikari piped up, "Actually I would prefer if Lan were to be in control. Just so that we know whether or not the program is easy to understand, we'll have a fresh opinion."

Dr. Below growled but he selected 'Lan', and on the other side of the field Edwards was in control.

Lan stared in awe as the fusion concluded. Before Lan stood a new navi, Lan's PET now read Mega Mallet. Mega Mallet's body was a giant wooden mallet. And on top of the mallet was Megaman's head.

Mega Mallet smiled and Lan surveyed the rest of the body. It was Megaman's legs and the arms were made of metal. Mega Mallet's right hand was a metal mallet. But when you turned it to the side, the mallet doubled as a blaster. And in the left hand was Megaman's sword.

Mega Mallet's opponent was Mountain Rocket. Mountain Rocket was a rocket made out of mountain. It was large and it had green eyes.

On Lan's PET screen all of Megaman's chips and Belo's chips appeared. The battle began.

"Ok Mega Mallet, it's showtime." Mega Mallet smiled at Lan.

Lan surveyed Dr. Belo' chips, he selected a green one. "I activate Mallet Bombardment!"

A series of metal mallets fell from the sky, heading straight for Mountain Rocket. Mountain Rocket flew into the sky and swiftly dodged the bullets.

Dr. Edwards spoke up in a rough voice, "Rocket Blast!"

Mountain Rocket dove straight for Mega Mallet. But Lan was ready to retaliate, "Hit em' with a Variable Sword!" Mega Mallet's sword began to glow yellow and a blast emitted from it. The blast hit Mountain Rocket as it fell towards Mega Mallet.

Mountain Rocket was hit away from Mega Mallet by the blast and he landed in front of Mega Mallet.

But Dr. Edwards was ready to strike again, "Boulder Blast!"

Mountain Rocket held out its' hands and large boulders started materializing.

Then Mountain Rocket threw the boulders forward.

"Mega Mallet, blast em'!"

Mega Mallet turned its mallet to the side. The mallet/blaster began shooting thin beams at the boulders. The boulders shattered upon impact with the beams but there were too many of them.

One boulder successfully knocked Mega Mallet over. "Fool," Dr. Belo whispered but Lan ignored him.

Mega Mallet recovered and Lan chose a new chip. "Mallet Slam activate!"

Mega Mallet jumped up. It soared through the air and fell directly above Rocket Mountain.

Dr. Edwards responded, "I activate Rocket Jump!"

As Mega Mallet fell Mountain Rocket flew up, they would collide. The only difference was Mountain Rocket was going faster, so Mega Mallet would be dealt more damage.

Lan quickly decided on a new plan. "I activate Aqua Blade!"

Mega Mallet's sword was consumed with water. Mega Mallet thrust its sword forward and a gush of water his Mountain Rocket. Mountain Rocket barely flinched.

But Lan wasn't done, "I activate Elec Blade!" Now the sword was generating electric bolts, and Mega Mallet and Mountain Rocket were getting closer and closer.

"Now Mega Mallet," Lan started up. "Attack Mountain Rocket!"

Mega Mallet thrust its sword forward and a series of thunderbolts erupted from it.

Dr. Edwards laughed, "Mountain Rocket is made of Earth, dirt, and rocks, electricity will barely scratch it.

Lan smiled, "The water from my last attacked has now soaked into Mountain Rocket. And being a scientist I'm sure you know that water conducts electricity."

Dr. Edwards nodded horrified; surprised that he didn't see it before.

The thunder consumed Mountain Rocket. The electricity went deep into Mountain Rocket's body, doubling the pain."

As Mega Mallet prepared to collide with Mountain Rocket Lan activated a new chip.

"Now Mega Mallet, Mallet Punch!" Mega Mallet took his Mallet and slammed it right onto Mountain Rocket's head.

Mountain Rocket was slammed back down to the ground, and lay there for a few moments before standing back up.

Lan smiled, "Oh yeah, this net battle will be over soon."

Dr. Edward's smiled, "We'll see kid. I activate Landslide."

A large amount of rocks began sliding across the field towards Mega Mallet as Mega Mallet landed on the ground.

Lan stared in horror as the rocks came closer and closer. "Mega Mallet, slam your mallet onto the ground."

Mega Mallet thrust his mallet up and slammed it onto the ground. The impact caused the ground to shake and sonic waves erupted. The waves started pushing the rocks backwards, towards Mountain Rocket.

"No," Dr. Edwards shouted in dismay. The rocks began to flow backwards and they consumed Mountain Rocket.

"Now," Lan finished off. "Minibomb," this chip helped Lan out many times so far in net battles.

Lan started throwing blue bombs like rapid fire. A massive explosion ensued and after a few minutes the smoked cleared. Mountain Rocket was lying facedown on the field. "Jack out Mountain Rocket," Edwards shouted.

Mountain Rocket flickered and the forms of Rocketman and Mountainman appeared for a moment. Then they both jacked out.

Lan jacked out as well. Mega Mallet flickered and Malletman and Megaman appeared for a moment, then they jacked out separately.

Lan smiled and shook Dr. Edwards's hands. Dr. Belo said nothing and the scientists conferred for a moment.

Dr. Hikari addressed Lan, "Well Lan, whadda ya think?"

Lan beamed and so did Megaman, "It's awesome dad."

Dr. Hikari smiled, "We may have some questions for you later, but for now that's all."

Lan frowned, "Aw man dad don't you need me to do some more cool tests?"

Dr. Hikari shook his head, "We have a lot of work to do if we want to get this program on the market by next month."

Lan nodded and exited reluctantly with Megaman.

Later that Night…

Lan's PET beeped feverishly. Lan had just come up from dinner, his mother was angry because Dr. Hikari had been swept away to some meeting on the edge of town and couldn't eat dinner with them.

The beeping signified that Lan had new mail. Lan took out his PET and accessed hi mailbox.

Dr. Hikari's face popped up on the screen, "Hey there Lan. I was in such a hurry to get to this meeting I forgot to bring home these important documents. It would mean a lot to me if you could get them for me. They're in the blue folder on my desk, hurry before Science Labs close for the night. Thanks kid, oh and tell mom I'm sorry about dinner, bye."

Lan sighed, back out to Science Labs.

Lan told his mom and grabbed a green jacket. With Megaman in his pocket Lan made his way towards Science Labs.

* * *

Next Time on Megaman Fusions…

Lan heads back to Science Lab right before it closes. But while he's in there he notices some strange things going on. Megaman jacks in and Lan discovers a robbery is in progress, and a familiar navi is committing the crime…


	2. Generation F

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, got it? I do not own it.

Note: Please remember to **REVIEW**! I only received one review last chapter and I would like to thank Star Holder Commander for reviewing my story, kudus!

* * *

Episode Two

Generation F

Lan proceeded to the train station a few blocks from his house. Lan had just received a message from his father; there were some papers Lan needed to get for him from Science Labs.

From across the street Lan heard his name being shouted, "Lan, Lan!"

Lan turned his head to see Maylu running across the street to greet her friend.

"Hey Lan what are you up to?" Maylu had large brown eyes, pale skin, and dark pink hair that came down to her shoulders. Maylu was wearing a blue vest with a green shirt. She had on a short denim skirt and sneakers.

In Maylu's hand was her pink PET. A holographic projection of Maylu's navi Roll was sitting on Maylu's shoulder.

Roll was a cute navi duked out in pink and black armor. She had on a large pink helmet with yellow antennas stinking out of it. Lan and Maylu were next door neighbors and best friends, as were Megaman and Roll.

"I'm heading over to Science Labs; my dad needs me to pick up something."

"Do you mind if I come with? I helped out at Higsby's all day, not the most exciting thing in the world."

Lan nodded, "Sure, if Roll's game."

Roll nodded happily and the friends headed for the train station.

It took fifteen minutes for the pair to reach Science Labs. As the sun began to set the friends raced up the stone steps to the giant laboratories.

Lan and Maylu causally walked into the lobby of the building. Most of the lights were off and the hall was deserted.

But then Maylu noticed a woman sitting behind the receptionist's desk.

Lan turned and was surprised to find that it wasn't Martha, but he approached the woman nonetheless.

She had long jet black hair and piercing black eyes.

"Hi," Lan started up the conversation.

The woman looked up, "May I help you?" The woman's voice was fake and cold. She said the words as if it hurt her to help someone.

"Hi I'm Dr. Hikari's son Lan, and my dad asked me to pick up some papers from his office."

The woman grunted, "We're closed."

Lan checked his watch, "There's still five minutes, that's enough time."

The woman snarled, "Beat it bud, I'm supposed to stop letting people in five minutes before closing, and anyway, how do I know you're for real?"

Lan took out his PET, "Well Martha knows me, hey where is Martha?" A bead of sweat rolled down the woman's cheek.

"Well how about I call, my dad, he'll straighten things out."

Maylu watched as the women grew nervous, "That's not necessary son. I believe ya, you got two minutes. Because whether you're in or out, in four we're locking this place up."

Maylu and Lan nodded and they hurried off towards the elevators.

Lan and Maylu entered the lab and proceeded to Dr. Hikari's desk.

When Lan got there his heart sank and Maylu let out a feeble shriek. The desk was covered in papers and folders, this could take all night.

They started at the bottom and looked for a blue folder, "Come on Lan we've gotta hurry, that lady was pretty strict." Lan nodded and started throwing things on the floor.

It took them a surprisingly low three minutes to recover the blue folder from the desk.

Maylu nervously tapped her heels as they made their way out of the lab. Lan stopped for a moment as he riffled through his father's documents.

"Come on Lan we've gotta go."

Lan continued to look through them, "These documents are about the Fusion Progr-."

Lan caught himself at the last moment; he had sworn not to tell.

Maylu stopped outside of the lab. "What Fusion Program?"

Lan winced, "Nothing, trust me it's nothing."

Maylu smiled, "Come on Lan you can trust me."

Lan smiled, he had been waiting to tell someone all day, but, "I promised my dad…"

Maylu gave Lan her sweetest 'puppy dog look'. Lan felt his heart melting.

"Ok but you have to swear not to tell," Maylu swore as they proceeded towards the elevator.

Lan started explaining, "It's this new program my dad invented that can fuse two navis together and…"

Lan stopped as the lights in the hallway shut off.

Maylu began to panic, "Lan they're closing up we better get out of here."

Lan nodded and pressed the elevator again, nothing happened.

"Come on we have to take the stairs, the power must be off."

Maylu nodded and they ran towards the stairwell. Suddenly the lights flickered on for a moment. But Lan and Maylu didn't notice as they ran towards the stairs.

When they got to the stairs Lan stood in front of the door to the stairwell. Nothing happened.

Since the door was opened by electricity Lan assumed it wasn't working because the power was shut off. So he proceeded to manually open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Lan stared at Maylu; a look of horror crossed his face.

Suddenly a loud siren blared from within the building. Maylu suddenly ran over to Lan and clung to his arm.

"Oh Lan what's going on?" Lan was just as confused as her.

Suddenly the sirens stopped. Lan shrugged, "Come on Maylu. Let's jack Roll and Megaman in and work on opening this door."

Maylu took a deep breath and remained calm, forgetting about the Fusion Program.

Lan led Maylu to a small jack port next to the door. Maylu took out Roll, "Roll, I need you and Megaman to find a way to open this door."

Roll nodded and Maylu jacked her in.

Roll and Megaman materialized in a small red room. There was a small green data that reminded Megaman of a bunny. Behind the bunny was a series of data blocks, containing the key to opening the door.

Megaman turned to Roll, "Come on, let's work on this door."

Lan stopped when he saw what Maylu was staring at. There was a large hole in the middle of the wall. Beyond the hole was the next part of the net within Science Labs.

Lan was dumbfounded, "It must have taken some serious hacking to break through the net," said Lan dumbfounded.

Maylu look scared, and Lan had an idea.

"Follow it Megaman!"

"No," Maylu protested. "Come on Roll just open the door and let's get out of here."

Lan pleaded, "Come on Maylu. I promise you we won't go that far. I just want to make sure everything's ok."

Maylu considered it, "Promise Lan?"

Lan nodded and Maylu agreed.

"Ok Megaman, proceed through the hole." Megaman nodded and so did Roll.

As they approached the hole Roll made a grab for Megaman's hand, he blushed.

Together they hopped over the gap between areas.

Suddenly both Lan and Maylu's PET's went blank.

"Lan what happened," Maylu said in a panic.

Lan's face read fear as he spoke, "I guess since our navis are no longer in the same area as us the connection was lost. But we're still jacked in so they must still be in the net."

Maylu readied to jack out Roll, "No," Lan shouted.

"Who knows what's gonna happen if we jack out. The connection could be completely lost and Megaman and Roll might not be able to return to out PET's. All we can do is wait."

Maylu's bottom lip began quivering.

"Come on Maylu, Roll's with Megaman, nothings going to happen." And in the dark of the hallway, the two friends embraced.

Somewhere Within the Science Lab Computer Mainframe…

Megaman and Roll jumped over yet another area gap.

"Megaman don't you think we should turn back?"

Megaman looked up, "Should we Lan?" There was no reply.

"Lan, hey Lan?"

Roll started hollering Maylu's name.

Roll looked scared, "Megaman what's happening." Megaman shrugged innocently. Then suddenly all around the two navis, Metteurs began materializing.

The small creatures wearing yellow helmets started shuffling past the two navis. Roll let out a shrill scream and jumped into Megaman's open arms. There were about twenty of them, and it took a couple of seconds for them to move onto the next area.

Intrigued Megaman started racing after them.

"No," Roll shouted. "Let's go back and find Maylu and Lan. Come on Megaman; imagine what Lan would do if something happened to you again."

Megaman took a moment, "But Roll those viruses might have been sent to hurt Lan and Maylu."

Roll hadn't considered that, and she took off at top speed towards the next area.

They caught up with the viruses two areas away. Megaman held his blaster steady and bombarded the viruses with shots from his it.

While Roll continuously hit them with Roll Arrow. None of the Metteurs were even fighting back; they were all struggling to reach the next area.

After a few minutes of non stop deletion Roll and Megaman realized that the number of Metteurs hadn't even reduced, if anything it had increased.

Roll and Megaman put down their weapons for a moment, and saw to their amazement that every second more viruses were downloading.

Lan beckoned to Roll, "Let's move on to the next area. We can hold them there and prevent them from reaching whatever it is they need to reach in the next area.

Roll nodded and together the two navis deftly made it through the sea of viruses and into the next area.

As the two jumped over the gap in areas Megaman was confronted with a strange site. The next area was most obviously the security system, as three security data walls were set up in the area.

A small army of Metteurs were already inside the area, and they were fighting a small line of security data. The security data's were tall men with small blasters; they were no match for a small army of Metteurs.

Already though a small group of Metteurs had made it through the line of defense, and they were hacking at the security walls. It seemed the plan was to destroy the security at Science Labs.

And at the lead of the assault was none other then…

"Malletman," Lan called and he approached the navi.

Malletman looked up puzzled, and then he noticed Megaman.

"Hey you're Hikari's son's navi, Ultraman, or Superman, something like that."

Megaman grimaced, "It's Megaman, and my friend Roll. Now what are you doing trying to destroy Science Lab's security?"

Malletman smiled, "Dr. Belo plans on stealing all of the Fusion Chips and the data that installs Fusion Program."

Megaman was puzzled, "Doesn't he already have that?"

Malletman laughed, "Of course he has it in his brain, but his brain isn't a computer, his brain can't install things into PET's."

Megaman was still puzzled, "But what does he plan to do with that stuff?"

Suddenly Malletman had a change of heart, "Why am I telling you all of this, Mallet Melee download!"

Science Labs…

Lan and Maylu raced through the halls of the famous laboratory. They had decided to leave their PETs at the door and they were now heading to find help, or to discover what was going on tonight with the doors and the lights.

As they ran through the second floor Lan noticed a light coming out through a crack in one of the doors. Beyond the door was a laboratory.

"It's worth a shot," Lan said and Maylu and he proceeded into the room.

The door opened with a swoosh and the bright lab lights filled the two friends eyes.

There were four people in the room; they were standing around a PET and a monitor.

The one standing all the way to the left was the woman who had been sitting at the receptionist's desk. She had on a black shirt, a black mini skirt and a pair of black boots.

Next to her was a tall man with blond hair that was sticking out from under a red bandana. He on a red button down shirt and a pair of jeans.

Then came a man wearing a black cloak that covered must of his face except for his red eyes.

And finally holding the PET was none other then Dr. Belo.

"Dr. Belo," Lan shouted running up to the man. "I need your help."

The man looked up, "Hikari's son, Lan, what are you doing here?"

Dr. Belo turned to the woman in black, "I thought he left the building."

The woman looked away, "He said it would only take a minute, I thought he left."

Dr. Belo grew angry, "But you didn't know for a fact."

Now Dr. Belo turned his attention to Lan and Maylu, "You should be grateful. You are about to witness the begging of a new era and the birth of…Generation Fusion, or Generation F for short."

Lan was stunned, "Wait so your part of a new Net Mafia?"

Belo smiled, "But before I end up leaking out my whole plan let me take care of something, Jishoki, Hibaski, take them.

The two men made their way towards Maylu and Lan. Maylu tried to run but the man in the black cloak grabbed her and held her close to his body.

The man in the red shirt grabbed Lan and rapped his arms around his prey.

At the same time the woman brought over two chairs and a two lengthy pieces of rope.

The man in the red shirt grabbed a piece of rope and tied one piece over Lan's wrist and pushed his wrist onto the armrest, which he tied Lan's wrist to. Then he pushed Lan down and tied his stomach to the chair, his chest, his arms and legs, everything, then he took off his bandana and gagged Lan.

The same thing happened to Maylu and the two captors walked away satisfied.

Dr. Belo smiled and looked down at his PET, "Ahah Lan, your navi Megaman has just arrived. Mallet Melee download!"

Science Lab Security System…

Roll and Megaman ran for their data as a series of mallets came flying towards them.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Megaman Fusions…

A new net mafia has been revealed, Generation F! Megaman and Roll must defeat Malletman before he destroys the security system, but with Lan and Maylu unable to help Megaman and Roll have no chips and are forced to use their basic attacks. At the same time Maylu and Lan try desperately to escape and the plans of Generation F are revealed!


	3. Thief

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Megaman, end of story, period. Don't you get it? Remember to **REVIEW**! A special thanks to Star Holder Commander for reviewing (Again!) and Rose Kitsune.EXE as well!

* * *

Episode Three

Thief

Megaman deftly pushed Roll out of the path of a falling mallet. They had been falling for the past few minutes. Megaman helped Roll up and dusted himself off.

While Megaman was distracted by the falling mallets the security data had almost all been deleted. Only five remained.

"Come on," Megaman shouted and he jumped over to where the security data were lined up.

The security data were completely surrounded in a full circle. There had to be about sixty Metteurs, plus Malletman. The first of the three security data walls began crumbling. When it was finally demolished the Metteurs turned their attention to the second one.

Science Labs…

Dr. Belo jumped up in excitement, "Yes!"

He looked over to the other members of Generation F, "One of the security walls has just broken, leaving us two more to go." The three other members of Generation F began whopping and cheering.

"Now Hibaski, report into the boss." The man in the black robe gave a small nod. He passed Maylu and Lan and exited the lab.

Dr. Belo grunted and he glanced at Lan and Maylu, "Argh, your annoying navis won't stay down. We'll just have to teach them a lesson."

Science Lab Security System…

Malletman let out a low roar, "Mallet Thrust download!"

A series of mallets materialized in front of Malletman. Megaman began to charge up his blaster, and Roll started to charge up her arrows.

The mallets started at full speed towards Megaman and Roll.

Both navis sent there attacks at the oncoming weapons, the attacks didn't even scratch the mallets.

Megaman grabbed Roll and made a run for it. He charged up his blaster and quickly made a path through the army of Metteurs. They escaped just in time, the mallets came rushing right where they were previously standing.

Malletman grunted, "It's time to finish you off, you've prolonged this operation for far too long. Now Mallet Sweep, download!"

Ten mallets appeared in front Megaman and Roll. Then in usion the mallets swept towards Megaman and Roll.

The mallets hit the two navis and pushed them towards the wall of the area, where they would be crushed.

Megaman and Roll were forced to think fast. Suddenly Megaman stuck out his blaster to distance himself from the mallet.

Roll saw what he was doing and took her bow horizontally, sticking it in between her body and the mallet.

In a few seconds Megaman's back was up against the wall, the only thing stopping the mallets from crushing him was his blaster, same thing for Roll.

Malletman looked over satisfied, thinking Megaman and Roll had been deleted.

Science Labs…

Dr. Belo cheered, "Two down, only one more wall to go!"

Lan winced, that couldn't be good.

Dr. Belo turned to the only female member of Generation F, "Demi. Stay here with our captives. Don't let them out of your site for a minute, got it?"

Demi nodded, "Why do I never get to help you guys out? I'm always the lookout or the guard or something. Come on I want to contribute more!"

Dr. Belo smiled, "If you succeed in this assignment then we will move you up to something bigger."

Demi grunted and muttered, "That's what you said last time." Dr. Belo pretended not to here it.

Now he turned to the man in the red shirt, "Jishoki lets go collect Hibaski and proceed to the room where the Fusion Chips are kept. After that we must proceed to where the program is kept and then we shall make our grand exit, by burning this place to the ground."

Dr. Belo took the time to glance at Maylu and Lan, "With you two inside," Maylu squirmed in her seat.

As the two men exited the room Lan figured out their plan. It must be that Generation F planned to steal Fusion Program and the chips. Then they would burn down Science Labs, so that Generation F would be the only ones in control of the new fusion technology.

But for some reason Lan sensed that there was something more, this plan didn't seem sinister enough.

"Oh and Demi, keep an eye on Malletman, and jack him out when the security is completely demolished." Dr. Belo looked over to his PET, "And by the look of it he has already taken care of our two friends," Dr. Belo said, smugly looking at Lana and Maylu.

Lan panicked, this couldn't happen, Megaman couldn't be…

Dr. Belo and Jishoki exited the room, leaving Maylu and Lan with Demi. Demi sat on a table in the middle of the room and she took out a bottle of black nail polish. She took off her boots and began to meticulously paint her toe nails.

Lan's mind raced, trying to find a way out of his binds.

Lan wiggled his face and mouth a little bit. He took his tongue and pushed the gag off; slowly the bandana fell to the ground.

Maylu saw what he was doing and tried to copy, but hers was tied too tightly, she sat there helplessly.

Lan proceeded to bite the rope binding his right wrist. It took a few minutes but soon his wrist was free.

Lan proceeded to untie the rest of him. There was no need to do this quietly, Demi had black headphones in her ears blaring, and she was deep in her nail painting.

Lan then got up and helped Maylu out. They were free in a few minutes and then they took the rope over towards Demi.

By the time she realized what was happening it was too late. Lan and Maylu tied her and gagged her, and then they proceeded to Malletman's PET.

Lan immediately jacked him out. Malletman appeared; confused on the screen, then he saw Lan and Maylu.

"What did you do with Megaman and Roll?"

Malletman smiled, "I deleted them."

Lan screamed and threw Malletman to the side. Then they ran from the room.

Science Labs Security System…

It was growing harder and harder for Megaman to resist the mallet. Roll was finding it even harder; the mallet was a few inches from crushing her.

Fortunately though Malletman hadn't noticed them yet. Megaman watched in horror as the third wall was almost destroyed.

Malletman suddenly disappeared. In a flash the jack out sign appeared and then he was gone, along with his mallets.

Megaman fell to the ground in relief, as did Roll.

Megaman panted hard and whispered to Roll, they succeeded, Malletman was gone.

Megaman smiled and looked up, his jaw dropped.

The third security wall began to crumble, Megaman had forgotten about the Metteurs. They started jumping up and down happily as the third wall was rubble.

Megaman shouted and helped Roll up, "Come on. Lan and Maylu might be in danger!"

The two navis ran through the areas they had come through. In a few minutes they reached their original area, suddenly they disappeared.

Science Labs…

Relieved was an understatement, in terms of describing how Lan felt when Megaman reappeared on his PET's screen.

Lan and Maylu had run from the lab back to their PET's immediately. In a few minutes Megaman and Roll reappeared in the area and Lan and Maylu jacked them out.

Megaman smiled when he saw Lan's face, "Lan Malletman is…"

Lan nodded, "I know. Dr. Belo is part of a new net mafia called Generation F, they're planning to steal all of the Fusion Chips and the Fusion Program, then they're gonna burn down the building.

Megaman's jaw dropped, "Well then let's go," he shouted.

Lan turned to Maylu, who was currently hugging her PET. She nodded and together they headed off.

It took a few minutes for them to reach the room. It was a small room but every nook and cranny of it was covered in shelves which contained Fusion Chips.

Two-thirds of the chips were already in large black bags, which were held by three of the members of Generation F.

When Dr. Belo saw them he snarled, "I should have finished you off when I had the chance."

And when he saw their PET's he really blew a fuse.

Hibaski (Man in black) took out a small knife from within his cloak. Suddenly a holographic projection of Megaman appeared, and he began blasting at the man.

Hibaski helped up his arms as a reflex and Maylu took the time to kick the knife out of his hand.

Maylu grabbed the knife and threw it to the side.

Dr. Belo snarled, he pushed Lan and Maylu to the side. The three men grabbed as many chips as they could at once and then they ran out of the room, leaving a hundred plus chips behind.

Dr. Belo took his lighter and put it to the ground. The doorway erupted in flames.

Maylu screamed and Lan looked up in panic.

"Why aren't the sprinklers working," he asked as the flames grew larger.

The he realized, the security system must have shut down the sprinklers.

Lan ran to a jack port in the corner of the room. He jacked Megaman in quickly.

In the net Megaman moved towards a red button, he stepped on it quickly. The sprinklers shot on.

The fire slowly receded and Lan and Maylu made their way out of the room.

None other then the receptionist Martha came running down the hallway, followed by a battalion of police.

"Oh Lan, oh Lan what are you doing here? Oh are you ok?"

Lan smiled and told them everything.

Science Labs Two Days Later…

No word had yet been received on the whereabouts of Generation F. They grabbed Demi and Malletman and then they escaped, without the Fusion Program, but with most of the chips. But Dr. Hikari said that the other members of Generation F already had the Fusion Program installed, Dr. Belo had used them as lab rats, just so he could get the Fusion Program into their PETs.

Security had doubled at Science Lab; Dr. Hikari had suspected they might be back for the Fusion Program itself.

Over the last couple of days Dr. Hikari was installing the Fusion Program into skilled netops' PET's in order to counter whatever Generation F was planning.

The program was only given to select netops, because there were limited chips. More would be finished by next week, but in the meantime they had to be ready. All concerns about how efficient the Fusion Program was were thrown to the wind, desperate times called for desperate measures.

The list of netops who were chosen included; Yai, Dex, Tory, the former members of World Three, Miyu, Higsby, Sal, Maysa, the list went on and on. There were one hundred and twenty-two people. Most of them were allies of Lan (Anyone Lan worked with during the show, e.g. Raika, Raoul, Princess Pride, Shuuko, from every season of Megaman NT Warrior).

Lan sat behind his father's desk and he watched the proceedings. Barrel smiled at Lan as he exited, Colonel had just received the Fusion Program. Dr. Hikari called into the hallway, "Next."

In walked in none other then Chaud Blaze.

Lan laughed when he saw him, "I thought you'd come." Chaud smiled back smugly.

He handed over Protoman to Dr. Hikari and Dr. Hikari handed him a Fusion Chip.

Dr. Hikari handed Protoman to one of his assistants who began the installation.

"Chaud Blaze, you are being inducted into a new group currently called…well I no it's sorta lame but…F Liberators!" Chaud snickered but nodded.

"By handing you and Protoman this fusion technology you must agree to use it to help stop Generation F."

Chaud nodded, "I will."

Dr. Hikari nodded and moved over to help with the installation.

Chaud proceeded towards Lan.

"Hey, I want you to know Lan that not only am I going to defeat Generation F, but I am going to defeat them before you do. So that I get all the glory."

Lan laughed, "Is that a challenge?"

Chaud smiled, and the friends shook hands.

* * *

Next Time on Megaman Fusions…

Generation F strikes, but not on Science Labs. They attempt to rob a bank in order to gain enough money to create the Fusion Program themselves. Lan of course is inside of the bank at the time and with the help of some fellow navis he plans to stop Generation F.

Note: I am excepting OC navis. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and if you have any special fusions you want to see, just let me know. Happy reviewing!


	4. Reaperman

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman or any of the companies affiliated with it (Like WB). Ok? Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall. Oh and props (Haha) to Rose Kitsune.EXE for reviewing and Star Holder Commander.

* * *

Episode Four

Reaperman

Lan made his way through the bustling streets of Dentech City. Lan was walking through the Business District. On all sides men in black suits carrying briefcases walked busily, heading for their destination.

Lan reached his destination, Breadwood Bank. It was a large bank that had only been open for a few months. Lan's mother had just opened a savings account there. When she got home she realized she left her keys there, after taking them out to reach for her wallet.

Of course Lan was sent on the ten minute walk to retrieve them. Lan made his way into the lobby. It was a large room; it had shiny green tiles, the walls were a dark green color, and almost all of the employees were wearing green.

On Lan's left and right side were desks where bankers worked. In front of him were seven or eight tellers, sitting behind green stone desks. Then further on was the door leading to the vaults and the room where the cash was stored.

As Lan stared at the large lobby a man entering the bank obliviously bumped into Lan. It was a tall man with white pale skin. He was wearing black sunglasses, he had jet black hair, and he wore a black suit, black, tie, and a black shirt.

He didn't even stop to apologize, the man continued on his way.

Lan sniffed, some people could be so rude. Lan watched as the man went up to one of the bank employees. The employee nodded and disappeared. The man turned around and faced in Lan's direction.

His eyes apparently lingered on Lan. He stopped for a moment, a brief expression of panic shot across his face. He then turned around and tried to keep his cool.

Lan shrugged his shoulders, what was this guy's deal?

Lan headed over to the tellers. He tried to skip to the front, but he was yelled at by the people already on line. So Lan was forced to wait on a terribly long line.

Lan stood behind a boy with chalk white hair. He had blue eyes and he was wearing a short-sleeve baby blue shirt. He had on a white thermal and a pair of white pants.

Behind Lan was a tall girl. She had brown hair with pink streaks in them. Her hair was done on top of her head, she was wearing a pink jump suit and she had warm brown eyes.

It took fifteen minutes for Lan to reach a teller.

"Hi, did you find a pair of keys?"

The teller nodded, and happily handed him his mom's keys. With a picture of Lan and his dad on it.

Lan smile and walked away, suddenly the lights in the bank shut off.

Vault Number 1010…

Dr. Belo appeared on the screen of Hibaski's laptop.

"Dr. Belo, we may have a minor problem."

The man grunted and said, "What is it, was there a problem getting into the vault? It's a legitimate account."

Hibaski shook his head, "No I'm in the vault. It's…it's just…that boy Lan is here."

Dr. Belo shouted, "God he's like our shadow." The doctor regained his cool. "If he tries to interfere delete him, do not let Reaperman fail."

Hibaski nodded, "We shall not fail."

Dr. Belo nodded, "Good, now plug in the DYT Cable."

Hibaski nodded and took a white cable from his laptop which he plugged into a small hole next to a jack in port.

Dr. Belo nodded, "Good. Now jack in Reaperman."

Hibaski took out a jet black PET. He quickly jacked in his net navi, Reaperman.

Vault 1010 Net Area…

A slim, tall net navi jacked in. It hovered above the ground; it was wearing a ripped black cloak with the hood up. His face was completely concealed in a black shadow; he was holding a metal scythe.

Reaperman cackled malevolently. Suddenly a white number pad appeared in front Reaperman.

"Code identification, if you do not respond in five seconds all systems will lock down."

Vault Number 1010…

"What do I do," Hibaski asked nervously.

Dr. Belo laughed, "Nothing." Five seconds had gone by; suddenly the light in the vault went off.

Breadwood Bank Lobby…

The annoying blare of sirens went off all around the large room. Lan stopped to listen, halfway to the door.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert, intruder alert, all systems lock down, all systems lock down."

The lights in the lobby immediately shut off, the employees began to panic.

Lan saw that the boy with white hair was inches from the door, suddenly metal gates clamped down in front of the doors, locking everyone in.

An employee tried to take control, "Please remain calm everyone, please remain calm. It is just a drill, we are just testing out our new security system, everything will be back to normal in a minute," the man lied.

After two minutes Lan grew worried, he approached the man.

"Where's the nearest jack in port?"

The man smiled, "Listen kid the system will be back to normal in a second, don't panic."

A female employee approached Lan, "Don't take his B.S., the system isn't ok. My computer's telling me that there's an intruder running around the vaults, along with some viruses."

The man winced, "Come on Arlene, we don't want to start a panic."

She shook her head, "Come on, if you have a net navi you can help." Lan nodded

The girl in the pink jumpsuit overheard the conversation, as well as the boy with white hair.

"We can help," they said in usion.

The women nodded and led them behind the teller's desk.

"During lockdown this is the only jack in port accessible, since this port allows you to talk to the police. All the other ports are locked, until the police unlock it."

Lan and the others nodded.

"From what we've gathered the intruder and a group of viruses are proceeding towards the 'Cash Room', where all of the banks money is kept. If you hurry you may be able to intercept them enroute."

The three nodded. Lan took out his blue Pet, he jacked Megaman in.

The girl took out a pinkish/purple PET. She quickly jacked in her navi.

And the boy took out his baby blue PET.

Police Connection Net…

Megaman surveyed his fellow allies.

One was a tall navi. It had a sharp spike on top of it's head. It had dark purple skin, with the exception of the side of the navi's body, which was pink.

"Hi," it spoke, "I'm Psychicman, and my netop is Kristin.

Megaman nodded. And then the boy's navi appeared. It had light blue skin. Its torso was covered in clouds, so was it's forearms, and its legs.

"I'm Vaporman," it announced. "And my netop is Don."

Megaman nodded. Lan's voice could be heard in Megaman's ear.

"Megaman, go to the gray door on the left hand side."

The two other navis were receiving the same instructions from their netops.

Together they group proceeded to a gray door. A white number pad materialized.

"Ok Megaman," Lan said. "The code is 5-8-2-1-6."

Lan nodded and pressed the correct keys. Suddenly two security data appeared.

"Megaman, during lockdown you'll have to face security data after every door." Megaman groaned.

The security data were tall men with large blasters connected to their right arms.

Vaporman stepped forward, "Cloud Trap download!"

A sea of clouds swamped the security data. When it cleared they were completely gone.

Vaporman gave Megaman the thumbs up, and he returned it.

Psychicman moved ahead through the now open door.

"The next code is 8-6-9-0-1," Lan told Megaman at the next door. Lan was receiving the information from the woman that helped them out.

Megaman entered the code and three security data appeared.

This time Psychicman dealt with them.

"Psychic Wave download!"

A series of Psychic energy blasted from Psychicman's palms. The energy hit the data in a small wave.

A Few Areas Later…

From what they had gathered the intruder had just reached the Cash Room, which was just beyond the next door. The police had arrived a minute ago. But someone was hacking into the system, and they were having trouble getting in.

"Ok Megaman, the final code is 6-6-5-4-1."

Megaman nodded and entered it hastily.

Five security data appeared.

"Long Sword download," Megaman shouted.

He slashed a long blue sword at two of the data.

"Water Vapor Blast download," Vaporman shouted. A stream of water vapor deleted one of the data.

"Psychic Pulse download," Psychicman shouted.

A pulse of psychic energy deleted the final two data.

The door opened and they entered the Cash Room.

A group of Metteurs were hacking at the security inside the area. At the same time a navi wearing a tattered cloak was doing something with a block of data.

It appeared that the navi's netop was hacking into the system. The navi turned to face Megaman.

"Ah, you have finally arrived Megaman. I have been expecting you."

Megaman was puzzled, then it hit him, "Generation F!"

The navi nodded. It's voice was hoarse and rough, sort of like a cackle.

"Yes, I am Reaperman! Htead Hibaski's net navi."

"Hibaski," Lan whispered to Megaman, "That was the guy that tied me up." Then Lan was hit again, "I saw him come into the bank!"

Megaman nodded, "Well Reaperman, my friends and I are here to stop whatever sinister thing Generation F has planned."

"Yeah," Vaporman spoke up. "I got an email warning me about you guys," Psychicman nodded.

Reaperman flew closer to them, wielding his scythe. "While I keep you busy, Dr. Belo is hacking into the system. In a few moments all the money in the bank will be transferred to armored trucks, which will be sent to Generation F's headquarters, and nobody can stop us."

Lan heard all of this, "Ok Megaman, I told this to Arlene, she's going to try and do something about it. But until the bank is unlocked, we can't get outside to stop the trucks."

Lan nodded, and suddenly Reaperman lunged forward.

"Death Scythe Slash download!"

Reaperman's scythe flew forward, heading straight for Megaman.

"Cloud Disperse," Vaporman shouted.

A large cloud consumed the scythe, and the scythe suddenly appeared back in Reaperman's hands.

"Psychic Blast download," Psychicman shouted. A large beam of purple energy erupted from Psychicman's palms. It was heading straight for Reaperman.

"Death Disperse download!" Reaperman disappeared right before the attack hit him.

But Megaman was ready when Reaperman reappeared.

"Wide Sword download!" Megaman stood next to Reaperman and slashed at him with his sword.

Reaperman countered with its scythe.

Psychicman stepped forward, "Psychic Blade download!"

A purple blade appeared on Psychicman's right hand.

Reaperman turned and blocked Psychic Blade with its scythe. At the same time it used the edge of the scythe to hit Megaman to the side.

But Vaporman was ready, "Cloud Field." Clouds rose under both Reaperman and Vaporman's feet.

At the same time Reaperman snickered, "The trucks have begun the loading process."

Reaperman hit Vaporman with his scythe, sending him back down to the ground.

Vaporman landed next to Psychicman. At the same time Megaman jumped on top of a cloud which was rising to the sky.

There were about ten clouds up on the top of the net.

Vaporman and Psychicman were stuck on the ground. But they were occupied with the Metteurs. The Metteurs had finished their job, so now they were heading for Psychicman and Vaporman.

"Psychic Punch," Psychicman shouted. A large purple fist appeared in front of the navi.

The fist flew over and blasted multiple viruses.

"Vapor Punch," Cloudman shouted. A large fist made of water vapor blasted through a series of Metteurs.

Up on the clouds Megaman dodged Reaperman's scythe for the fifth time.

"Long Sword download, Wide Sword download," Megaman shouted. The two swords appeared, one on each of Megaman's hands.

Megaman jumped onto the same cloud as Reaperman.

"Death Disperse download," the enemy shouted.

He disappeared and reappeared on another cloud.

Megaman grimaced, but was ready. "Spread Gun download, Spread Gun download, Spread Gun download!"

The program advance Hyper Burst was now formed. Two large blue blasters appeared on Megaman's hands.

Smiling, Megaman fired the blasters. A massive charge of energy beams were going straight for Reaperman, he had no time to escape.

Reaperman was hit in the chest, after being blasted off of the cloud he jacked out. Seconds more and he would have been deleted.

Megaman smiled and slowly got down from the clouds. The Metteurs were gone and Psychicman and Vaporman were in awe.

"Now I know where I recognize you from," Psychicman shouted.

"Your that navi that defeated WWW, Gospel, and Nebula!"

Megaman nodded, and the two navis stood in awe.

Megaman turned to the controls, "Come on. Let's blast the controls to stop the robbery." They nodded and proceeded to destroy it.

Vault Number 1010…

Hibaski screamed and jacked out Reaperman.

Dr. Belo roared, "How could you lose?"

Hibaski hung his head low; he should have been able to defeat Megaman. Even with the program advance.

Dr. Belo glared, "I'm losing the connection with the Cash Room. They must be destroying the controls. Go to the armored trucks and leave with whatever money we have already."

Hibaski nodded, and suddenly the door to the vault opened.

"The police are here," he shouted. And he ran from the room, towards the nearest window.

Breadwood Bank Lobby…

Lan jacked Megaman out as the police arrived.

They ran through the bank and Lan looked outside. He suddenly saw a large armored truck racing past.

Lan shouted and explained to the police that the stolen money was inside of it.

They got into their cars and pursued it. Lan turned to Don and Kristin. He invited them to join the F Liberators.

* * *

Next Time on Megaman Fusions…

With two new members of the F Liberators Dr. Hikari calls a special meeting. He assumes that Generation F plans on creating the Fusion Program themselves, instead of attempting to steal it from Science Labs. So they set up stakeouts at possible locations where Generation F could buy the parts they need to build the computer that installs technology into PET's (Dr. Belo can create the program, he just needs a computer to install it). And when Generation F shows up, it's bound to get good.


	5. The Stakeout

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances own Megaman. It's quite simple, just three words you have to remember; **Don't Own Megaman**! Enjoy the chapter! And remember to **Review**! I received a whopping **0 REVIEWS **for last chapter. Please people, I'm starting to lose inspiration; don't give up on this story.

* * *

Episode Four

The Stakeout

Lan groggily woke up to an annoying beeping sound being emitted form his PET. It was the day after the bank robbery. Hibaski got away with the money, he had taken a shortcut through some alleys and the police lost him. But luckily only 100,000 dollars was stolen. There was approximately 2,000,000 in the Cash Room.

With his eyes closed Lan walked across his room towards his desk. He roughly grabbed his PET and put it on silence. Lan rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on his desk; 7:30!

Lan groaned and flopped down on his bed, after he grabbed his PET.

Lan's net navi Megaman appeared on the screen.

"Hey Lan good morning. Sorry to wake you so early, I just got up myself. It seems you have an email from your dad."

Lan sat up, "My dad? But why would he be at the office this early?"

Megaman shrugged his shoulders and Lan played the message.

"Hey there Lan," Dr. Hikari's cheerful face appeared on the screen of Lan's PET.

"I came in to the office this morning extra early to do some work. After yesterday's robbery concern about Generation F has doubled. So today I decided to call a meeting. A message has been sent to all of the F Liberators. I attached a link to this message, have Megaman come to that link at 11 o' clock. See you then, oh and tell your mother I'll be home for dinner, this time I mean it. Love you, bye Megaman."

The screen went blank, accepted for a small blue link. It was a private room in Science Labs, his father's homepage. Lan had been there many times. Lan groaned and went back to sleep.

11:00 A.M…

Megaman's shouts grew frantic. "Lan come on get up, it's time for the meeting. Lan come on!"

Lan woke with a start, "The Liberators meeting!"

Lan ran over to his PET. He quickly jacked Megaman in and he accessed the link.

Science Labs, Dr. Hikari's Homepage…

Megaman was the last one to arrive on his father's homepage. One hundred and twenty-two net navis were on the page, it was extremely crowded.

Since Dr. Hikari didn't have a navi he was using a human looking data to speak for him.

"Well now that everyone is here," Dr. Hikari said.

Megaman blushed and he proceeded to the front of the pack.

Dr. Hikari began to explain his plan.

"As you know Generation F is a growing threat in our society. Our best plan would be to squash them, before they can execute their plan."

"Originally I thought they would come back to Science Labs in order steal the program and computer. But then I realized that Dr. Belo, who I'm sure you all know is a member of the net mafia, is capable of creating the program himself. I never thought he was so smart, but he was always watching me carefully while I was designing it."

"And over the last couple of days I have really seen his skills. So like I was saying, he is most likely capable of recreating the program. All he needs is the right computer which allows him to install the program into PETs."

"Now what he is going to do with the technology I still do not know. But this is my plan, it's better then sitting around and doing nothing."

"The parts for the computer can be bought by a number of underground organizations. These organizations have been known to the police, as is their location, but the police never had enough evidence to arrest them."

"So my idea is a stakeout around these organizations. Hopefully within a couple of days Generation F will come, and we can ambush them."

All of the navis began discussing the new idea. "The stake out will last for as long as it takes, or until we get a new lead."

"All navis who are busy please jack out now, and hopefully you can compete on another mission."

About a third of the navis jacked out.

Dr. Hikari nodded, and suddenly a red light scanned the crowd.

"I am scanning for all navis still here." A small list materialized of all the navis here. Next to each name appeared a stakeout position.

Megaman looked quickly for his name. He was watching an organization known as XYZ. He was staking their northern base with…Quickman (Season Two)…Knightman (Season Two)…and Gyroman (Stream).

Megaman nodded happily, a good group. Cloudman was standing in the corner, he smiled at Megaman.

On the other side Protoman stared at the screen. He was staking out an organization called XYZ, at their southern base. Protoman was working with…Skullman (Season One-Two)…Searchman (Axess-Stream)…and Spoutman (Axess).

Protoman sniffed, a pretty good group. He was concerned though about Spoutman keeping up with them.

After a few minutes the list disappeared and Dr. Hikari spoke up. "I want everyone at their spots by three o' clock. Bring provisions for the next few days. Report in when you get there and every hour on the hour, plus if you see something suspicious."

All of the navis anticipated the mission with excitement. "Good luck," Dr. Hikari said. And suddenly all of the navis were gone.

One Day Later 6:06 A.M…

Chaud forced himself to stay awake. He was hiding out on a hill overlooking an empty warehouse, which was conveniently placed in the middle of a forest. Chaud was protected by a grove of large trees.

Between yesterday and today, nothing much happened. Some trucks came in and out, but no evidence of Generation F.

Chaud rubbed his eyes; he hadn't got a lot of sleep last night. It was Shuuko's (Spoutman's netop) turn to be the lookout, but she fell asleep. So Chaud took over and only got an hour of sleep.

Raika (Searchman) and Miyu (Skullman) were on a hill on the other side of the factory.

Chaud watched Shuuko's chest rise up and down as she breathed in her sleep. She was lying on a purple blanket, which matched her purple hair. It was long and glossy and it was done in two long ponytails. She had green eyes and she was wearing a green blouse. She had on a pair of jeans and her turquoise PET lay next to her.

As Chaud finished off a red apple Shuuko woke with a start. She smiled at Chaud and rubbed her eyes.

"Anything happen yet," she asked groggily.

Chaud shook his head and looked away.

She picked up her PET. "Let's check in with Miyu and Raika."

Raika's tough face appeared on the screen of Shuuko's PET.

Raika had short turquoise hair. He was wearing a red cap and a red uniform.

"What," Raika asked.

Shuuko rolled her eyes, "Can't you just ever say hello like a normal person Ricky?"

Raika glared, "I said not to call me Ricky!"

Chaud grabbed the PET from Shuuko's hands. Raika hadn't yet learned to respect Shuuko, but Chaud was a whole nother story.

"Did you see anything interesting during the night," Chaud asked as Shuuko went to pout in the corner.

Raika shook his head, "No, just some trucks delivering parts."

Chaud nodded, "Same."

Raika paused for a moment, "Miyu is consulting her crystal ball, hold on a second."

It took a few moments, before Raika reappeared on the screen.

"There's a truck two minutes away. It'll enter on your side. She's not positive if it's Generation F but we better be ready."

Chaud nodded and ended the conversation.

He handed Shuuko her PET.

"Miyu says a truck is on it's way. We're not positive if it's Generation F yet but we should get to our positions."

Shuuko nodded and they crept down the hill.

Sunlight was beginning to peek over the treetops. But luckily the day was overcast, so there was limited sunlight.

Chaud and Shuuko stood up against the building, hidden in the building's shadow. They were standing next to two closed large garage doors.

Raika and Miyu had crept to the other side of the garage. Miyu was holding her crystal ball and she was looking intently into it.

Miyu had braided green hair; the top was covered by a black skull cap. She had a smooth expressionless face. She was wearing a long purple and black dress. Connected to the edge of her braids were two large thin rings.

In a minute a large gray truck came into view between two trees. It made its way closer and closer to the warehouse garage.

The left garage door opened and a man stepped out. He had on black sunglasses; he was wearing a black sweater and black pants, very discreet.

The truck pulled up and the man in black moved dangerously close to Chaud and Shuuko, who were forced to back up.

The truck stopped at the edge of the garage. A man wearing a blue bandana, with a blue shirt and pants stuck his head out of the window.

Chaud checked his PET…it was one of the members of Generation F! Chaud saw someone sitting next to him, a girl.

Chaud flipped through the pictures Dr. Hikari had given them of Generation F, the girl's name was Demi.

Raika's head stuck out in front of the truck, Chaud nodded. He nodded back.

The man, Jishoki, was talking to the man in black.

The man checked out his clip board, he nodded and Jishoki drove the truck into the garage.

The man in black crept in as the garage door began to close. Chaud, Shuuko, Miyu, and Raika crept into the garage.

They hid in the shadows and watched Jishoki and Demi exit the truck and proceed through a steel door with the man in the black, Demi was carrying a blue briefcase.

The garage was now empty so Raika and Miyu approached them.

"That's them," Raika said obviously. Chaud nodded. Chaud quickly fiddled with his PET. He sent a message to Dr. Hikari, informing him that Generation F had arrived. Now was Chaud's chance to pull ahead in the fight against Generation F, as in pull ahead of Lan.

Miyu consulted her crystal ball. "They're moving quickly, we must hurry if we want to intercept them."

They all nodded and Miyu led them through the steel door.

XYZ Warehouse…

They stood behind a pair of large blue doors. According to Miyu Generation F was behind the door. And they were listening in.

"We have 125,000 dollars."

"The parts cost 150,000 dollars."

"Come on, we're not even asking for the whole computer, just a few parts. 125,000 should be more then enough."

"Hmp, sorry no deal."

Silence for a moment, then, "Then we'll just go somewhere else say, Black Computers Inc."

"I promise you they will be no different…Hey what's your friends doing? Stop that!"

Fighting noises ensued. Suddenly the doors to the room opened.

The small group stepped inside. Three men were on the floor unconscious. Jishoki and Demi were hunched over their PET's which were jacked in.

They came running forward, Chaud attempted to punch Jishoki. He blocked and side stepped.

"Stop," Raika announced. "We should settle this with a net battle."

They all nodded, "Either way you can't stop us," Demi said.

"Our navis are hacking into the computer, and soon the computer parts will be ours!"

Swiftly the F Liberators jacked in their navis.

The Net…

Skullman, Protoman, Searchman, and Spoutman faced off against Warriorman and Doll.

Skullman was a tall thin skeleton with a sharp face. Protoman had a red helmet with a black visor. He had red armor and a sword connected to his arm. Searchman wore camouflage armor, he had a blaster on one arm, and his orange hair was almost covered by a camouflage helmet. Spoutman was a small navi wearing armor filled with water and a helmet that was the same.

Warriorman was covered in gold armor. He held two large brass swords and he had on a golden helmet. While Doll was quite simply a limp rag doll.

"Protoman, Cyber Sword download!" Protoman held a thin blue sword on his right arm. He ran over to Doll.

"Voodoo Freeze download!" A purple aura consumed Doll, and in time it also consumed Protoman, freezing him.

But Searchman was ready, "Hi-Cannon blast!"

Searchman sent a long yellow shock at Doll. It hit its target square in the chest. It sent Doll reeling backwards.

At the same time Warriorman ran straight towards Spoutman.

But Spoutman countered with, "Water Pulse download!" From Spoutman's mouth came a large stream of water.

Warriorman brought up his swords and countered the attack. He pushed through the water.

But Skullman leant a helping hand, literally.

"Bone Boomerang, download!" Skullman threw his right hand at Warriorman. It hit him in the face and sent him into a retreat. Cornered, Doll and Warriorman stood back to back. Then they suddenly shouted in usion, "Fusion!"

And things got interesting…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Next Time on Megaman Fusions…

Doll and Warriorman fuse! So of course our heroes decide to do the same, combining Searchman and Protoman, and Skullman and Spoutman! Can our heroes delete two of Generation F's navis? Will they escape with the computer parts? And what is Generation F's real plan?

Note: If I do not receive any **REVIEW**s for this chapter, this story may take an extended leave. It's up to you. Stop me from pressing the **DELETE** button…please.


End file.
